Pectosphere
The Pectosphere is a corona of power that surrounds Antarctica and it's islands and gives power to Card-Jitsu cards. Backround When The Three Masters had an idea for Card-Jitsu, they had no source to power their cards. They worked hard, day and night until they had found a solution. Watersei extracted some allegedly magical serum from an O' Berry plant and combined it with crushed zynothium and slightly diluted Ditto A. Firesei vaporized the magical mixture, and Icesei froze the gas inside a silica aerogel. The disc was flung into the sky during a thunderstorm. When a lightning bolt hit the aerogel, it exploded and the gas inside expanded into an ionized dome of pure energy around the Earth. High Penguins then started to add spells to the dome. After a year, Card-Jitsu was up and running. After 14 years the power of the Pectosphere started crumbling due to global warming. The Three Masters released more aerogel-encased serum-ditto vapor and the High Penguins started casting spells again. It worked! Nowadays the Pectosphere is re-charged every 10 years to make sure the cards don't backfire. Involvement The Pectosphere encircles the entire planet. In Antarctica, it provides the power for Card-Jitsu cards. Card-Jitsu The magic in the Pectosphere is what causes the cards to come to life (like summoning a UFO when playing a UFO card, or calling Mater when using the Mater Card). However, in some places, it is more concentrated and powerful than other areas. For example, over the Mystical Cavern near Nightlife City, its raw concentration allows Card-Jitsu cards to literally grow in the rocks. It is an actualy card mine. It also allows, simply by entering, a penguin's card deck to level up (e.g. Level Two cards become Level Three). Over the CP Dojo, the Pectosphere is spread out adequately, like most of Antarctica, allowing for normal Card-Jitsu. In the Ninja Sanctuary, it is much more concentrated, allowing for the calling of ancient Ninja spirits like The Three Masters. It also provides Sensei Wraith with his awe-inspiring abilities, though Sensei Wraith is rumored to be tied to the Pectosphere itself. These facts and powers of the Pectosphere were mostly unlocked by MyphCo. PKMN-Jitsu The workings of the Pectosphere in PKMN-Jitsu is largely unknown and guesswork. However, it is assmumed that, like in Card-Jitsu, the cards come to life due to its power. However, PKMN-Jitsu cards can be used outside of matches and in times of peace, something that Card-Jitsu can only do when the Pectosphere is at is strongest. Having cracked the secrets of Card-Jitsu, MyphCo turned to PKMN-Jitsu next. They are still having trouble understanding anything about it. However, there are some so-called "legendary cards" out there that may actually absorb the power of the Pectosphere. Whoever could amass those dangerous cards could control the Pectosphere, and ultimately, anything Card-Jitsu based. They could exploit it for money, for example, "loaning their services"- granting them a Card-Jitsu game -for a huge wad of cash. MyphCo has a satellite dish on the roof that harnesses Pectosphere energy for use in the building and to create top-quality PKMN-Jitu matches. GoGo Battlecards This Card-Jitsu spinoff doesn't seem to use any power from the Pectosphere, but MyphCo theorizes that the ink and paper- which can never rip or fade -harnesses energy from it. Use by humans ...]] Over the unknown, mystical human continents of the world, the Pectosphere is spread very weakly, and is very sparse and hard to tap. However, it is oddly concentrated, so the story goes, over a desert city with too much neon. Though not much is known about this city, it is said to be famous for its card games. Senseis (apparently called "Dealers" in the desert city's dojos) there are gifted in the art of cards, able to shuffle them in seconds and toss them to every player at the board. The sensei usually PWNs the player. Ninja scholars can't figure of if the desert city's cards are of the Card-Jitsu variety. They suspect, nonetheless, that the senseis tap into the Pectosphere to help shuffle and win in the game, preventing their dojo from going out of business. They also find it strange that their dojo operates for profit and not wisdom. Trivia * The Pectosphere seems to draw its energy from the Fourth Wall, as it glows blue. It also interacts (slightly) with Earth's magnetic field. See Also *Tripecto *The Nameless One *Zynothium *MyphCo Category:Items Category:Ninjas Category:Devices